Circle of Withering (5e Druid Archetype)
Al'Naar: Circle of Withering To outsiders, druids of the circle of withering seem to directly go against the ideas of a druid; they are based on the draining of life and nature. However, these druids wither this life away to store it in a hidden pyramid, one controlled by the powerful force called the Lifesink. This force stores all of the life force its disciples collect for it so that one day it may destroy the World's Edge, and grant freedom from the Shifra to the people. Bonus Cantrip When you join this circle, at 2nd level, you learn the sapping touch cantrip, which counts as a druid cantrip for you but not towards your number of cantrips known. Life Drain Beginning at 2nd level, you can rip the life out of the ground and creatures. When you use your Wild Shape feature, you can instead choose to drain the life of either a creature within 30 feet of yourself, or of the land within 30 feet of yourself. If you drain the life of a creature, it must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or take an amount of necrotic damage equal to your Wisdom modifier + a number of d6s equal to half of your druid level (rounded up). If you drain the life of the land around yourself, all Tiny plants within 30 feet of yourself instantly wither and die. At 9th, 13th, and 17th levels, the maximum size category of plants that instantly die increases by 1. After you drain the life of either a creature or of the land, you gain temporary hit points equal to three times your druid level, which last for 10 minutes or until you use your Wild Shape feature again. Create Life Starting at 6th level, when you drain life, you can raise it as well. When you use your Life Drain feature, you can also cast the animate dead spell at its lowest level as part of the same action, without a spell slot or material components. Instead of reanimating a nearby corpse or bones, you cause ancient corpses or bones to immediately rise from the ground, as zombies or skeletons (your choice). After casting animate dead in this way, you must take a long rest before doing so, again. When you reach 10th level, you cast animate dead at 4th level, and later, at 14th level, you cast it at 5th level. Withering Spells By 10th level, your power to harm life increases. Whenever you deal damage to a creature with a druid spell, it takes additional necrotic damage equal to your Wisdom modifier (a minimum of 1). A creature can only take this additional damage once per turn. Dust to Dust At 14th level, you can reduce life to dust. You can cast disintegrate at 7th level, without a spell slot or material components. If you target an object with disintegrate cast by this that would only have a 10-foot cube of itself disintegrated, you disintegrate a 20-foot cube, instead. After casting disintegrate in this way, you must take a long rest before doing so, again.Category:Archetypes